


Wanna Bet?

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Series: 911 Week 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 911week2020, Bichael, Day 1, Fluff, M/M, Wanna Bet Prompt, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: Two simple words change Michael Grant's life for ever: Wanna Bet?
Relationships: Michael Grant & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Michael Grant/Bobby Nash
Series: 911 Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818496
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Wanna Bet?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was planning this to be a Jevan/Russley fic but Bichael came along, thanks to MichaelGrantNash on Tumblr, and blew that all away LOL. I love them for it, there's so little Bobby and Michael content out there, having them together and happy is just...fun.

“Wanna bet?”

Two simple words and yet they lead to this. Six months ago Michael never would've guessed that he'd be here. Who would have?

When he'd been invited to a firehouse function by Hen he hadn't expected to have a such a good time, nor to meet the man that would change his life. Hen had seen him staring at Bobby the whole night.

“You should ask him out.” Hen'd grinned at him.

“Why? He's not gay, or even into men.” Michael sighed, “And even if he was, look at him, there's no way he'd be into me.”

“Wanna bet?” She smirked at him, her dark eyes holding that 'I know something you don't.' look they got so often and he'd laughed.

“With you looking like that? No chance.” He shook his head but took a chance. Walking over to Bobby he'd introduced himself and asked if he could take him out to dinner some night.

Bobby'd countered with the offer to make him dinner. Dinner had led to some passionate kisses on his couch afterwards, which led to the _best_ sex he'd ever had. The things Bobby'd taught him about his body, about men's bodies in general had been amazing.

But none of that mattered now as he looked into the eyes of the man he loved.

“I, Michael Grant, take you, Robert Nash, to be my lawfully wedded husband.” The words flowed so easily from his lips, he spoke his vows and felt himself tear up as Bobby repeated them back.

They were declared husbands for life, kissed softly and did all the things you do after a wedding. Michael could barely take his eyes off his husband, God he loved that word, that phrase, _his husband_.

He wasn't even sure what song was playing at the moment, the day was a blur, but he swayed in his husband's arms, knew his kids, now Michael's too, were around somewhere, but all that mattered was holding Bobby, their foreheads pressed together as they swayed to the music.

“I love you Michael.” Bobby spoke softly.

“I love you too Bobby.” he responded and their lips met.

Just like the first time, just like every time, nothing was more perfect, nothing was sweeter, nothing was exactly what he needed like this, like the press of their lips and the way they held each other. Michael Grant-Nash had never been happier in his life and he had a feeling Robert Grant-Nash hadn't either.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando911
> 
> As always comments/kudos aren't required but are appreciated!


End file.
